1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image reading apparatus which reads out image information of a document which was placed on a document table.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, in this kind of image reading apparatus, as disclosed in Japanese patent laid-open publication: JP-A-2000-156756 publication (corresponding US registration 6311940), such a thing that an image reading apparatus main body was propped up against a stand to be held in a vertically placed condition has been known.
In the meantime, in the image reading apparatus which was disclosed in JP-A-2000-156756 publication, on the occasion of placing it vertically, a turning center by which a document cover for pressing a document to a document table and an apparatus main body are made to be turnable was nearly perpendicular to an installation surface, i.e., a turning operation (turning direction) of the document cover was nearly parallel to the installation surface. In addition, it was configured in such a manner that, in case that the document cover was opened at the time of placing it vertically, it is opened widely (approximately 90 degrees through 135 degrees) to the apparatus main body.
On this account, in case of setting a document to the document table, there is such a necessity that an operator (user) has a document by hand and carries out positioning of it on the document table, and it has been concerned that positioning of a document becomes difficult.
The invention was made in view of the above-described circumstances, and aims to provide a technology for improving operability, by which positioning of a document to a document table is facilitated even in a virtually placed condition of an image reading apparatus.